Her Choice
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Annabeth always knew her mother hated Percy but to choose between him and Luke just seems cruel to her. How can she choose between the guy she loves and the guy that has become her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Choice.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summery**: Annabeth always knew that her mother didn't like Percy. But to make her choose between him and Luke seems cruel to her. How will she choose between the guy she loves and the guy who has become her best friend?

Annabeth opened her eyes slowly. She was on the ground covered in dirt and scratches. She winced as she tried to get up. Something was on her leg and it was digging in. She looked at the plank of wood that lay on her left leg. Annabeth pushed the wood off her and stared at gash on her calf. She sat up and wiped some of the dirt from her face. She looked around and took in the mess before her. The back wall of the barn had been blown away and threw the huge gap she saw other half-bloods picking themselves up and checking for their friends. She saw Chiron trotting around looking for someone.

'What's going on? What happened?' she thought. Then she remembered.

_Flashback__._

'_You have to admit I looked good out there' Percy said poking Annabeth in the arm. 'Alright, alright you did look pretty decent.' Pretty decent weren't the right words. Amazing, great, wonderful were more like it. He had only had that surfboard for a day but Percy was already a champion on it. Being great at water sports must be another one of his talents, Annabeth thought with a grin. They walked from the beach, passed the training fields and towards the cabins. Younger kids looked at them and whispered to each other. 'Yes, that's them… 'I told you they each had a white stripe'… 'They're Chiron's best warriors.' Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other and smiled. 'We should start a fan club,' Percy said. Annabeth just scoffed. Percy laughed and slung one arm over Annabeth's shoulders. 'Just kidding, Chase, just kidding.' As it was her habit she glanced up at the big tree that held the Golden Fleece. She stopped in her tracks, Percy's arm falling from her shoulders. Percy stopped a step later and asked 'What's wrong?' He followed her gaze and saw a figure standing beside the tree. It was small and had wild dirty blond hair. 'Isn't that kid new? What's his name…Kyle something, from the Hermes cabin,' Annabeth said. 'What the hell is that kid up to? He knows he shouldn't be standing that close to the border,' Percy said as he put his board on the ground and started to walk towards Kyle. 'Chill, Percy. Kronos has been gone for months now. You can relax!' joked Annabeth as she followed him. 'I'm just watching out for the newbies that's all,' Percy replied as they walked up the hill. 'Plus Luke is still-' Percy stopped as he saw Kyle take the Fleece of the tree and the army of monsters that was waiting at the border. And at the head of it was Luke. The guards that were usually posted at the border were no where to be seen. Luke took one step inside the camp and smirked at Percy. Percy turned to Annabeth, who face mirrored his own. 'We need to get the others. Run!' he shouted. _

She turned around quickly and saw two boys lying on the ground. Luke was lying to her left while Percy was to her right. She stood up and half stumbled- half ran to Percy. She looked at him, his face bloody and dirty and he was unconseise. She felt a pulse and said 'Percy' as she shoke him. 'Percy!' she called again. Nothing. She looked around at the gap in barn. Where was help when you needed it? She took Percy's hand in hers and opened her mouth to scream for help.

Then she saw a flash of light and her mother Athena was there. Annabeth felt a flash of anger go threw her and she shouted at her, 'Where were you? We needed you! All of you and you deserted us!' Athena just looked to Percy to Luke and Annabeth. 'Which one?' she asked. 'What?' Annabeth frowned. 'All of us have agreed not to get involved in this fight but I have been aloud to save one of them. So, which one?' Annabeth looked up at her and then back at Percy and Luke. She didn't understand what her mother was saying. How could she choose? If she saved Luke then maybe they could help him, make him good again. Luke was guy she loved. She loved him for years while Percy… It was then that Annabeth really looked at Percy and tried to imagine life without him.

She just couldn't. Who else would she fight with, who else would she call Seaweed Brain, who else could make her day better by just flashing her a cheeky smile. She traced the white stripe that stood out against his dark hair with her fingertips. She had an identical one that they had both got from holding up the sky. She looked up at Athena with tears rolling down her cheeks. 'I…I can't…' she stammered. Athena sighed and placed her hand above Annabeth's head. 'This will help you choose,' she said. Annabeth closed her eyes as a blinding light filled the barn.

_She remembered everything about that day. The shouts, the clash of swords and shields. __She remembered the chaos of people running and fighting. She remembered every night, every time she went to sleep. But she didn't mind those, they were just memories of the battle. Memories of their victory over Kronos. No, it was that scream that she was afraid of. Good God that scream! It made her shiver, and sweat. It woke her up with a scream. It was the most terrifying sound she had ever heard. She wished she could forget it but it was always there, her nightmare. No matter where she was or who she was with, the nightmare would come._

She sat bolt upright and screamed. She panted heavily and shut her eyes. '_Just another nightmare_' she thought. She opened her eyes looked around the room. She was in the Big House in the same room that she had helped an injured Percy when he first came to Camp Half-Blood. 'PERCY' she suddenly remembered her friend. It was then that she noticed that Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair near the wall. 'Where's Percy? What's going on?' she asked him. Chiron sighed and said 'I'm sorry that you have been put through this Annabeth. From what I've heard about you, you sound like a very nice girl.' Annabeth frowned and said 'What are talking about, you've known me for years.' He just sighed again and pushed himself out of the wheelchair, exposing his horse body. 'Come along, I'll explain everything.'

He walked out of the room and Annabeth followed him. As she climbed down the stairs, she was amazed to find that her scratches were healed along with her leg wound. She walked into the sitting room and saw someone standing by the mantelpiece, facing away from her. From what Annabeth could see the girl was wearing an old fashioned skirt and a neat blouse and her blond hair fell perfectly around her shoulders. She reminded Annanbeth of Nancy Drew, with the hair and the clothes. Annabeth smiled at the memory of her and Percy going to see that movie on one of her trips to New York. Although they had tried to pay attention they found themselves whispering to each other and she remembered silently laughing at Percy's jokes. Not because they were funny but because they were so bad.

Annabeth wondered who at Camp Half Blood would wear something like that. Her own blond hair was tired up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a black sleeve-less t-shirt and ripped jeans. The only reason they were ripped was because she had fought in them during the battle. Her mother could heal people and grant magic gifts but mending clothes was obviously not one of her talents. Annabeth looked Chiron who looked at the girl and said, 'She's here.' The girl turned around and smiled at Annabeth but was met with a look of shock. The only thought that was going though Annabeth's mind was _'Why the hell does this girl have my face?!!?' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Choice 2**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

**Author's note**: I am so sorry guys but I made a mistake and put my first story Her Choice as completed instead of in-progress and some of you thought that I had finished it. I'm really sorry that was a stupid mistake on my part. But I do have more chapters.

**Summery**: Annabeth always knew that her mother hated Percy but to make her choose between him and Luke just seems cruel to her. How can she choose between the guy she loves and the guy who has become her best friend?

Annabeth was rooted on the spot her eyes filled with emotion. A thousands thoughts were going around her head at once. '_What is going on? Why does this girl look like me? Where is Percy? Oh, as usual Percy pops into my head just when I need to think clearly!' _Annabeth shook them from her head and took a deep breath. She turned to Chiron and said, 'Mind telling me what's going on?' Chiron stood facing both Annabeth and the girl. 'Your mother tells me that you have a hard decision to make. She hopes being here will help you make the right choice.' 'Where is here?' Annabeth asked. 'This, Annabeth,' Chiron gestured around the room, 'isn't real. None of it is. This house and the Camp Half Blood outside only exists in your mind.' Annabeth just stood there taking it all in. '_Just like a daughter of Athena_,' Chiron thought before continuing. 'Right now your body is in your world and it looks like your asleep but your mind has been transported here. To a place specially created by the gods. A place where heroes can see what could have been and what can be.' Annabeth sighed and said, 'Let me get this straight. My mom has knocked me out and transported me to…to… here, so that I can make my decision about who to save.' She stopped and then threw her hands up, yelling, 'You could have just grounded me!' Chiron frowned and said, 'they don't ground their children and even if they did I don't think that would have helped you with your decision.' Annabeth looked at him, 'I was trying to lighten the mood. Something I learned from Percy.' 'Who's Percy?' the girl asked.

Annabeth pointed at her and said, 'Let me guess, she is what I could be if I save…Luke…Percy? Give me hint?' Chiron just smiled. 'In this world, Kronos never existed, Luke never turned evil and you and Percy never had to go on so many dangerous quests.' Annabeth pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the girl. 'You don't know who Percy Jackson is?' she asked. Annabeth 2's eyes lit up 'Oh he's the kid who is always down at the beach.' Annabeth nodded her head, 'Luke never gave us any trouble so Percy and I never went on any quests together.' She sighed and looked down at the floor. So Seaweed Brain was never in her life, he was just some kid at the beach. Annabeth felt her eyes water. '_No, no, not now I have to get everything clear_ _first_,' she thought. 'Can I go outside?' she asked. Chiron nodded and replied, 'Yes the other campers have been informed of your arrival. Anna will show you around even though I'm sure you don't need much help.' "Anna" walked to the door that led outside. 'Do they know that they aren't real? I mean you do' Annabeth asked. 'We are simply sprits that can change shape. The gods found a good use for us here. We simply copy the personality and looks of a person.' Annabeth nodded and stepped out onto the porch.

She looked around and took in the sounds and sights of the 'other' Camp Half Blood. It looked the same, right down to the annoying little man that sat on the porch. 'Hey Anniebeth, what's with the twin? Another one of you to annoy me' Mr D shouted. Annabeth just smirked. '_Some things never_ _change. Sadly_,' she thought. Before Anna could reply, Annabeth said, 'You know very well who I am. Just go drink more wine!' Mr D looked at her and then at Anna and said, 'I like that one. She can hold her own.' Chiron came out and said, 'By the way, your mother sent this in case you needed it.' He pulled out her bronze knife in its holder. Annabeth took it and put it on. '_At_ _least something is familiar_.' Anna grabbed Annabeth by the arm and dragged her towards the eating area. It was near lunch time and kids were pouring towards the tables. People whispered to each other and stared at Annabeth. She looked right back at them and then back to Anna, who was giggling. 'There's snot on my face isn't there?' Annabeth joked. Anna let out a laugh and said, 'You're funnier than me.' Annabeth looked at the girl's hair and clothes again and said, trying to find the right word, 'and you're…cleaner than me.' Anna looked down at her clothes. 'Well Luke likes it when I dress like this.' Annabeth frowned as she walked towards the food table. '_Ok so Luke is here and we talk. That's good_.' Yet something felt wrong. She may love Luke but since when has any guy ever told her what to wear or do…and since when has she ever listened to them. Especially if he had told her to wear something so… old-fashioned. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she forgot to get food. Anna led her to the Athena table where she was welcomed by all her half sisters and brothers.

They were talking when Anna's eyes lit up and she said 'Luke!' Annabeth turned around and watched as Luke made his way towards them. He was smiling, his clothes were clean and not torn and he walked passed the tables like he owned the place. Judging by the looks of admiration that he was getting from the other campers, they thought he owned the place too. Luke got to their table and pulled Annabeth out of her seat. He smiled and said, 'Welcome, Annabeth,' before hugging her.

She should have been happy. The guy she loved was hugging her. But something as off. Luke felt too big and he was hugging her to tight. Worst of all he smelled like metal, like swords. Percy's hugs weren't like this. They were soft and warm. And Percy smelled like the sea. No matter where they were, Percy always smelled like the sea. She loved that smell…wait, what was she thinking? Luke was hugging her, which was all that mattered. Luke let go and smiled at her. 'Didn't you get any food,' he asked noticing she had no plate. 'No, I forgot,' she replied. He smiled again and picked an apple from the table. 'Here, we can't let you starve. Just make sure to save half of it. We give offerings after meals here.' Annabeth nodded and noticed that everyone was walking towards the camp fire to give pieces of food. 'Oh shoot,' Annabeth said. She took out her knife and put the apple on the table. She sliced the apple clean down the centre. She wiped the knife on a napkin and picked up the two half's. When she turned around she was met with open mouths and shocked expressions. Luke frowned at her and said, 'I don't approve of you having a knife.' Annabeth felt a wave of anger go threw her. 'Who said I was asking for your approval,' she stated before walking towards the camp fire.

'_How_ _dare he!' _she thought_ 'how dare he think that he can boss me around!_' So she carried a bronze knife, so what, half the people at her camp carried weapons to protect them from monsters and for training. Annabeth threw one half of the apple into the fire, mumbled the chant and looked around. Everyone was whispering again. '_Why is_ _everyone so shocked that I carry a bronze knife? I guess I do seem tougher_ _than the Annabeth they're used to_.' She looked down at her clothes and then looked back at Anna. They were supposed to be the same person but now they seem completely different. Anna did what Luke asked her to do, dressed how he asked her to and even acted how he asked her to. '_She's like_ _a freaking Stepford Wife_,' Annabeth thought, '_perfect in every way_.' Annabeth smirked,' _of course Percy would say I was being weird and tell_ _me_ _to act like the normal Annabeth_.' She looked around the camp fire again looking for someone to talk to that wasn't a Luke fan. '_Like finding a needle_ _in a haystack_,' she thought. Then she saw the person she least expected to find at a Camp Half Blood camp fire. Best of all, he definitely wasn't a Luke fan.

**Author's note**: Ok so I made Annabeth a little funnier. I just thought that after the big fight maybe she would have had less to worry about and relaxed. Tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Choice 3**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summery**: Annabeth always knew that her mother hated Percy but to make her choose between him and Luke just seems cruel to her. How can she choose between the guy she loves and the guy who has become her best friend?

Annabeth smiled as she walked to the edge of the camp fire. There sat Nico, one of her good friends and Percy's adopted 'little brother.' He sat hunched over eating an apple like she was, avoiding eye contact with the other campers. That was easy enough; they acted like he didn't exist.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked pointing to the seat beside him. He looked at her with his best dark glare but Annabeth had seen that a lot and she stood her ground. He nodded his head slightly and she sat with a sigh.

He looked at her for a moment and then said, "Why are you sitting here?" She looked at him and replied with a smile, "What, do you have short-term memory loss or something?" "No I mean why are you sitting with me?" Annabeth looked around at the other campers checking for eavesdroppers. "I'll tell you if you tell me what the hell is going on around here. You know, with Luke and his…control issues. It's like he has the whole camp under his thumb."

"He does," Nico replied. "Luke is the fastest, the strongest, the toughest and the best at everything. He wants to have everything the way he likes it. That's why I'm here. He wants to keep an eye on all the half-bloods. I don't even have a cabin. I have to sleep in the Big House." Nico took a breath before continuing.

"After Thalia was gone, you were the only thing that Luke had left. You did what ever he asked…you still do. He has the whole camp believing that he is the perfect guy and role model. The only people that don't listen to him are me and that Jackson kid who is always down at the beach." Nico took a deep breath before asking, 'Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Give me a minute," Annabeth said. "Why," Nico asked. "Well not only did you gave me a whole lot of information in the space of 20 seconds and you spoke at 100 miles an hour so give me some time to let it sink in." Nico just shrugged and went back to his apple. "_I can't believe this. Luke has the whole camp under his control. Well it's either that or the whole world in his_ _hands…but that's not the point_!"

Annabeth looked again at Luke. He was taking to some of the younger kids about some of his quests. In her world, the younger kids used to beg Percy to tell them stories about his quests. She blushed as she remembered that one girl from the Aphrodite cabin asked did Percy kiss Annabeth on any of their quests. "_Well, it more the other way_ _around_," she remembered saying to them, causing the girls to brake out into fits of giggles. Of course she had been so embarrassed by the kiss she pretended that it didn't happen and thankfully Percy did to do.

"Nico," Annabeth said, as the boy turned his head to look at her. "After the battle, you had no where to go so a very good friend of mine, Percy, let you stay with him. The two of you are like family now." Nico's face grew even darker than it was before and he whispered, "I have no family." Annabeth sighed. She wasn't going to like this but it had to be asked.

"Nico…is Bianca…dead in this world?" she asked looking at the boy. "Yes. After she joined Airtimes, she fell in love with some guy she saved. One of the other huntresses didn't like that so she killed the guy. Bianca died after that. They wouldn't give me the full story. I think she either killed herself or died of a broken heart." His voice stayed steady through the entire story, acting like it was nothing. But his shoulders were tense, his body stiff as if it took all his willpower to hold in the tears. It probably did.

She wanted to hug him and comfort him like she had before but even just sitting beside him had freaked him out. They stayed silent for a while before Annabeth broke the silence. "In my world she died on a quest, saving people. It was very heroic of her." Nico just nodded and stood up.

As he walked away, she felt close to tears herself. She looked around at all the campers again. They all seemed to be listening to Luke talk about one of his quests. She rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed was to hear an action-packed, Luke-filled quest. Then an idea came to her. She smiled, stood up and walked to the beach.

There he was, out on the sea on that surfboard. "_Even in this world he rides that thing like a pro,"_ Annabeth though with a smile. She sat on the sand and watched him. He pulled off 360 degree turns never falling off his board, even if he did he wouldn't get wet. Her eyes began to droop and she laid her head down and fell into a well needed sleep.

_The battle had been going on for a while. The sounds were the same, the __sights were the same, and even the disgusting smells were the same. Yet this wasn't the usual battle she dreamed about. This was the battle that had just happened. She ran to the barn doors. As she got closer she could hear the constant clash of the two most powerful swords in the world. Right before she ran inside the noises stopped. She ran in and saw a sight she never wanted to see again. Luke and Percy were standing either side of a ball of glowing light that was on the ground. _

"_No, not that again!" she thought. The ball was full of raw energy that if cracked would be released and hit everything in sight. Luke had used another one the day of the great battle. That ball of energy had caused so much damage, pain and misery. And that scream. That ball of energy was the reason she heard that awful scream every night. Annabeth looked at Luke, with tears sting her eyes, and said, 'Please Luke, don't do it. Not again." He just looked at her and then turned back to the energy ball. Percy jumped at him but it was too late. Luke had already brought Backbiter down on the ball. Then she heard that scream all over again._

Annabeth sat straight up and screamed. She was still on the beach but something was different. He was sitting beside her on the sand. When she screamed he jumped but then when he saw she was crying, Percy wrapped his arms around her. That dream was so much worse, the scream was so much worse. She didn't know why this Percy was hugging her when he wasn't supposed to even know her but she didn't care. Right now this is what she needed. She was in his arms, warm and safe, waiting for the scream's echo to fade.

After a while he took away his arms, much to Annabeth's disappointment. "Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded wiping away the remaining tears. It was then that she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed and asked quickly, "why did you hug me? We don't know each other here." He shrugged and said simply, "It just seemed to be something Percy would do." Annabeth frowned at him. "You do know talking about yourself in the third person isn't exactly sane, right." Percy laughed and smiled at her, "Come on, Annabeth. I'm not going to lie to you and pretend to be Percy. I'm just some sprit imitating him." "But everyone else is pretending," Annabeth said. "Think about it," Percy said looking at her, "who is the one person in the whole of Camp Half Blood that would tell you the truth." Annabeth smiled mentally smacking herself for not realising. "Percy," she whispered.

"Come on, you look like you need some fun," Percy said standing up. Annabeth shook her head. "I don't feel like it." Percy smiled and said, "Tough luck!" He picked her up effortlessly and ran down to the sea, throwing them both into the water. Annabeth swam to the surface and saw Percy ginning at her and laughing. "How did you do that? Since when is Percy that strong!" she said, gasping. "He has been this strong for a while. I guess all the swimming and sword practice paid off." Annabeth smiled cheekily. "Well no matter how strong he is, I can still beat him and you" she shouted as she jumped on him.

She spent the rest of the day at the beach with him. It was the happiest she had been since coming to that world. At dinner, they came out of the ocean and, thanks to Percy's powers, were perfectly dry. Percy picked up his t-shirt and put it on, while Annabeth grabbed his towel.

The campers were used to seeing Percy Jackson walk up from the beach at dinner time carrying his surfboard. What they weren't used to was seeing Annabeth Chase walking with him. They stared at them and the whispering continued. Percy turned to Annabeth and said, "There's snot on my face, right." Annabeth laughed. Only Percy could make her laugh at one of her own jokes.

She handed the towel back to him and went to put it back in his cabin. She watched him walk off. If she didn't choose Percy, would she have days like this, days where she could forget the rest of the world and have fun. Days were she would laugh for hours and be the happiest she had ever been. Annabeth got a plate of food and sat down at the Athena table. "What were you doing with Percy Jackson," asked Anna, concern and confusion in her eyes. "Oh it's a great new thing called fun. It's really big where I'm from. You might want to try it some time," Annaeth said sarcastically. "_This place_ _is so messed up I'm being sarcastic to myself_," she thought.

Then she saw Percy sit down at the Poseidon table on his own. He was too busy surfing so he skipped lunch. If he hadn't she would have done the same thing she was about to do then as well. Annabeth stood up with her plate and walked over to Percy. She sat down across from him. The whispering got louder and people stared at her with open mouths. "You do know your braking Camp Half Blood rules," asked Percy. She smiled at him and said casually, "Haven't you heard, Percy and I aren't really great at keeping rules." He smiled back at her and she took a sharp breath. "_Was his smile_ _always that gorgeous_?" she wondered. "_Wait, wait this is Percy we are talking_ _about! Just Percy_." She shook her head and smiled back.

Luke watched the scene before him. This wasn't how he wanted it. Everything was going perfect before that other Annabeth came. He watched as she laughed at Percy's jokes and how he smiled at her. "This won't do," he growled, "something must be done."

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews and the advice guys. =) Is there anyone you want to see come into the story?


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Choice 4**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summery**: Annabeth always knew that her mother hated Percy but to make her choose between him and Luke just seems cruel to her. How can she choose between the guy she loves and the guy who has become her best friend?

_Annabeth ran to the arena, ignoring the battle that was going on around her. She stopped as she saw two boys standing either side of a ball of light. Luke looked pale and weak. Kronos had just been taken out of him and trapped thanks to a chant that Chiron had discovered. Percy slowly walked towards Luke holding his hand out. "It's ok, Luke. This can __stop right now if you just put Backbiter down." Luke nodded smiling weakly. "Yes…you're right. I'll put it down." _

_Then he pierced the ball with his sword. Luke had waited until Percy was a foot away from the ball so that Percy took the full force of the blast. Then he screamed. It was THAT scream. Every night, again and again the scream came._

Annabeth screamed as she woke up, causing the entire Athena cabin to wake up too. Anna looked over at her, worried. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Yes, it was just a nightmare,' Annabeth said as she put on her shoes. "Where are you going?" Anna asked in a high voice. "The only place where I can get a good night's sleep. Go back to bed. I'm fine."

She walked out the door and took a path she knew so well. The guards didn't bother her. "_Chiron must have told them about my nightly trips_,' she thought shivering in her sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. Anna had offered her a pair of her pyjamas but it had too many sequins for her liking.

She stopped outside the cabin and knocked on the door. A sleepy-eyed Percy opened it and stared at her. "What…what are you doing here?" he stammered. Annabeth took a deep breath. "Percy I haven't had a nightmare- free night since the battle. You got hurt really bad that day and I keep hearing you scream every night. I found out a while ago that the only place I don't get nightmares is your cabin." Annabeth looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please let me stay in one of the other beds. Like I always do."

Percy just opened the door wider and smiled. Annabeth walked in and took off her shoes. She went to the bed beside Percy's and settled underneath the sheets. She went threw the same routine she did every night. She waited for him to get into his own bed and then listened to him fall asleep. She listened to his breathing as she fell into a deep sleep.

Annabeth woke up to see Percy walking back into the room. "_He must have_ _gone to breakfast_," she thought. Percy smiled at her and handed her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks," she said sipping the juice. "I think I figured out why this is the only place you don't get nightmares," Percy said, sitting on his bed.

When Annabeth motioned for him to continue, he smiled again and said, "You were scared when Percy was hurt, so being in the same room as him means you know that he's safe, so you sleep well." Annabeth laughed and said, "Who knew Percy was so deep!" Percy stood up and sat down beside her. She hid her blushing face behind a curtain of her hair. "_Why does he make me blush like this? He's just Percy! Just sweet, funny, kind, wonderful, handsome Per- what the hell?! What did I think about him!?" _

"But I still don't get how this is a hard choice for you. I get that Percy is your friend but why would you let your true love go?!" Percy said. Annabeth sighed. She might as wall explain it all to him. "The problem is… I have to choose between the guy I love-" "Luke," Percy interrupted. Annabeth continued, "And the guy that is one of my closest friends." "Percy," he said simply.

Annabeth looked down at her hands and said "The real problem is that I don't know which guy is which anymore." Percy looked at her, his eyes wide. "You… you love Percy?" he asked Annabeth stood up and began to pace. "I don't know. Things have changed. Luke changed. I spent more time with Percy, we got closer." Annabeth stopped and looked at him. "What am I going to do?" she asked. Percy looked back at her and gave her one of his cheeky, yet adorable, smiles. "I know this sounds cheesy but trusting your gut sounds good to me." Annabeth was quiet for a minute. Then she said, "My gut says I need pancakes."

Annabeth walked back to the eating area to look for Anna and the pancakes. Before she got there though, she felt someone grab her hair and pull her back. Before she could scream, a hand clamped down over her mouth. It smelled like metal.

She was dragged, kicking and punching, into the barn. As she was thrown onto the ground, she turned around to see Luke bolt the door. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" she shouted at him. He turned to her, his face pale and serious. "You've changed too many things,' he said, his voice flat. "At first I was worried but now I see the advantage of the situation." "What is that then,' Annabeth said sarcastically. "You are going to choose me," Luke said coldly.

Annabeth laughed. "Or what Luke? You'll kill me? We both know you could never do that." Luke walked over and stood over her. "You're right. I could never do that to you. But that Percy Jackson…well, he's another story."

Annabeth frowned. "You can't hurt Percy. He's in another world." Luke snickered. "Don't you know? Every injury that the copy gets here, the original person gets in the real world too. One of the side effects of this dream world." He bent down to look her in the eyes. "So…what will it be? Me…or Percy?"

**A/N**: sorry about the cliff hanger but I could I couldn't resist. Do you think she will give in to Luke or choose Percy anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Decision**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summery**: Annabeth always knew that her mother hated Percy but to make her choose between him and Luke just seems cruel to her. How can she choose between the guy she loves and the guy who has become her best friend?

**Recap**: Annabeth doesn't know who to choose and Luke has her locked in the barn and is making her choose him. But will she?

"Annabeth? Annabeth, where are you?" Percy called from outside the barn. Annabeth's heart sped up and she screamed, "PERCY, RUN! GET AWAY!" Luke grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Think about it Annabeth. I have the same skills as the original Luke and Percy has the same skills as his original. Think about what I could do to him." Annabeth listened as Percy hammered at the door before running to the Big House, to get Chiron.

Annabeth thought about her Percy in her world and what Luke could do to him. Then she realized something. Something that she had never even considered before. Something that made Luke's threat seem laughable.

Annabeth shut her eyes and began to shake. Luke frowned and took his hand away to check on her. Then he heard her laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to sit down on the floor. Luke curled his hands into fists. "What are you laughing at?" he asked his voice shaking.

Annabeth slowly calmed down. "You can't hurt Percy. You can't hurt the copy or the original," she said panting. Luke frowned even more as Annabeth continued. "I didn't get it before now. I saw you as this great and skilled hero when the real hero was beside me the entire time. He's sweet and kind and funny while you became cruel." Annabeth stood up and said, "When Percy came here, he was nearly as good with a sword as you, not to mention all his powers."

"It must have sucked. You trained for years to be that good and this kid comes along and in his first week he was practically beating you. Then I spent more time with him, we got closer. You had already lost Thalia, now you were losing me to Percy."

Annabeth smirked at him. "Jealously isn't a look for you Luke." Luke looked at her and grabbed her arm again. "I'm NOT jealous of Percy." Annabeth smiled again and said, "By the way, Percy would never grab me like you just did. Percy got better and stronger and when you fought him in the battle with Kronos, you knew that you couldn't beat him with just a sword so you used the energy ball. Kind of desperate don't you think?"

Then she kneed him in the crotch. Luke fell to the ground groaning. "And I hope the original Luke felt that too! I could never choose you Luke." Annabeth shook her head stepping slowly away from him. "Why?" Luke gasped.

Then the doors of the barn were blown away by a jet of water. Annabeth smiled as she saw Percy and Chiron standing at the opening. She turned to Luke and said, "Why? You want to know why? Because…" She looked back at Percy and then back to Luke. "It's because you will never, EVER BE PERCY JACKSON." As she screamed those words, a blinding light filled the barn.

Annabeth waited. The nightmare didn't come. Where was the scream, the battle scenes? Her senses came back to her. She was lying in the bed in the Big House. A pale light was coming in thought the window. Her hand felt warm.

She turned her head and smiled at the dark haired boy that had fallen asleep at the side of the bed, his hand holding hers. Her whole room smelled like the sea. She smiled and took her hand away. The second she did, Percy woke up with a start. He looked at her and a huge smile of relief came over his face.

**A/N**: I know, I know short chapter. Not done yet guys. I've got another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

Hey guys a little note for you all. Thanks for the reviews =).

Now I have my own idea for the ending but I was wondering if there was anything you guys really wanted me put in.

The main problem is that I don't know if I will let Luke be dead or let him be alive. So I would like your opinion on that, pretty please!

Oh, and yes Annabeth is back in her own world and that is the real Percy in the room with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Truths**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Updated Summery**: Annabeth has made her choice and now she is back in her own world. But she has seen what the world is like if she doesn't say what she thinks and she doesn't like it one bit.

Annabeth smiled back at Percy and before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She breathed in the familiar smell of the sea and relaxed for the first time in ages.

Percy pulled back, keeping his face inches from hers. "I was so worried about you Annabeth. When your mom told us about the dream world I…I didn't know what to do," Percy said. Annabeth just smiled wider and replied, "Well I back now and everything can go back to normal."

Percy stood up straight and stretched his arms above his head. He yawned before sitting up on the bed beside her. "Please tell me you haven't been sleeping here," Annabeth asked. "Well I would spend the day here watching over you and I just fell asleep every time," he said simply. Annabeth climbed out of the sheets so that she sat on top of them. She looked at him frowning. "That makes no sense. If I just picked you then how have you been awake longer than me?"

Percy looked back at her, his face matching her confused one. "Annabeth, I've been awake for the past two days. When I woke up we were in the barn and the fight had just ended." Annabeth bit her lip hard. "_This_ _makes no sense. I just chose Percy just a moment ago. What is going on?_" Then it clicked. "Percy, I'm going to need a little chat with my mother," she said with clenched teeth.

As if she heard, Athena appeared at the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Percy, could you go tell everyone that I'm awake? I need to talk to my mom for a while." "Sure, no problem," Percy said getting off the bed. Then, as if Athena wasn't even in the room, he leaned over and kissed Annabeth on her forehead. Annabeth smiled and watched him walk out the door.

After a second she snapped her eyes back to Athena and crossed her arms. "All right I'm not exactly sure how the whole dream world works but I don't remember choosing Percy right after I got sent to that world." Athena smiled. "You chose Percy the second you woke up. He was the first person you thought of when you got there. When your mind screamed his name, I knew that you would choose him. I saved him then and there."

Annabeth mouth opened and closed but she couldn't get the words out. Finally she said, "But you still kept me in that world for two days. Why?" "I knew you loved Percy but you didn't know. I kept you there so that you could realize that fact on your own and so that you could willingly and knowingly choose Percy." Annabeth looked back at her with a look of shock. "You have messed up parenting skills!" Annabeth stated. Athena just smiled.

Annabeth smirked and said, "You know I learned something else in the dream world as well. I don't speak my mind enough. I do NOT want to be like the Annabeth in the dream world." "So you are going to give your opinion more?" Athena asked. "Yes," Annabeth said, "starting with you."

She crossed her arms and said, "Percy is my best friend and he's also the guy I love. Cut him some slack, for my sake." Athena looked at her and a smile slowly came across her face. "I have to go. I have other business to attend to." "Is that a yes?" Annabeth yelled as her mother disappeared.

Percy walked back into the room and sat on the bed. "Hey, everyone is really glad that you're ok and someone wanted to say hi." Thalia walked into the room and smiled at Annabeth. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Just the person I was hoping to talk to," Annabeth said coldly. Thalia frowned. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Everyone used to talk about you like you were some big hero. I used to believe you were to until recently." Thalia folded her arms and looked back at her. Annabeth thought back to her time in the dream world and remembered how blind she was over Luke and that made her think about what she really thought about everyone in her life

"You were afraid. I get it. You didn't want to take the chance of being the hero in the prophecy. Artimas gave you a way out and you took it. Percy and I stayed, threw everything. We were scared but we stayed. We could have taken the easy way out and just ignored the war but didn't. We didn't because we knew we couldn't."

Thalia arms were now hanging by her sides. Percy looked between the two and back again. He didn't know where this outburst was coming from but Annabeth had a point.

Annabeth continued. "You want to know the funny thing about all this? You used to say that YOU were going to have to kill Luke and that YOU were going to have to fulfil the prophecy. But when it came down to it, PERCY stepped up and fulfil the prophecy and I was the person that had to let Luke die. While you and the hunters hid behind your rules. I will always think good things about you Thaila but you lost some respect that you can never get back."

Thalia bit her lip and sniffed. "I need…I need to go," she said before quickly walking out the door. "Wow," Percy said looking at Annabeth. She winced and asked, "Was I too harsh?" Percy shook his head. "No, I think that was the wake up call she needed." Annabeth brushed a stray lock of dark hair off his face.

"What brought that speech on?" he asked, as he started to blush. "I just think it's time I started telling people what I think instead of bottling my feelings up," she said simply. "Do have anything to tell me?" he asked. Annabeth sighed. "First let's get out of this room. I want to go to the beach." Percy grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs.

She waved to Chiron, who was in the sitting room, and even to Mr. D on the porch. Annabeth looked around. It felt so good to be back at HER Camp Half Blood. They walked all the way down the path to the golden sand. She stood there taking in the comforting smell and the quiet. "Well then, tell me. What are your real feelings for me?" Percy asked. Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at Percy. "_Well, here goes…something_," she thought.

**A/N**: Sorry guys but I couldn't resist a cliff hanger. I'll try to get the new chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Result**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story. Especially those who gave me advice on my grammar! You guys rock!

Annabeth sighed and started to walk on the sand. Percy walked beside her. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "It should have been an easy choice to make," she said, "Even the copy Percy said so. I mean why choose your best friend when you can have your true love, right?" Percy tilted his head. "So why did you?" he asked.

"Well, because Luke wasn't my true love. Maybe it was fondness or comfort, I don't know." She sat down on the sand and Percy immediately sat down beside her.

"I think it was your second summer here that I really started to notice. Whenever I thought of Luke, you would always pop into my mind. Whenever I tired to think good about Luke, I just thought about his faults," Annabeth said, looking out at the sea. "Well you know the whole I-want-to-rule-the-world-with-a-evil-ancient-Titan-thing can be a real turn off," Percy said smirking.

Annabeth laughed and looked back at him. "I put it down to you being there with all the time but really I was just falling for you. I when I say fall, I mean I fell hard. It just took me a while to notice." Percy had been watching her the entire time. A smile came across his face and he said, "It's about time Chase. It's about time."

Next thing Annabeth knew Percy put a hand on her cheek and kissed her. She automatically kissed him back. When Annabeth thought about architecture, she felt great. When she won a sword fight, she felt great and when she won an argument, she felt brilliant. She had been happy and excited many times over the years but nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to kissing Percy Jackson. No feeling came close.

Finally they had to stop to catch their breath and he leaned his forehead against hers. "About time, Jackson. About time," she said smiling.

Grover had his eyes closed and concentrated hard. Percy had become very good at blocking or dulling their link and Grover was having a very hard time getting through.

"Come on goat boy, give us an update!" shouted Mr. D. Then Grover felt something. He wasn't sure what it was but… Grover opened his eyes and gasped. "Yes, I told you! Hand it over," he said. Mr. D growled and dropped 10 Iris coins into Grover's hand.

Chiron chuckled and said, "I told you that it was a bad bet to make." "Well, how was I supposed to know those two were actually going to admit their feeling for each other?" Mr. D growled. Chiron laughed again as Grover counted his coins and Mr. D took another gulp of his wine.

**-Later-**

Annabeth walked down to the arena and watched her boyfriend teach a young child how to hold a sword. "_I love calling him that. My boyfriend… Percy Jackson_." She sat down and watched as Percy took the kid through his steps.

Two girls were sitting in front her and she heard them giggle again and again. When Percy turned around and saw Annabeth, he smiled and waved. Before she could wave back, the two girls burst into giggles and she heard them say, "Oh, he looked at me. And he waved too!" Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. Since Percy had defeated Kronos and Luke, he had become more and more adored by the younger campers but this was just ridiculous. Didn't these girls know that he was taken? Percy told the kid to put the sword away and he walked towards her.

Annabeth stood up and walked to meet him. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she said. "Still with the nickname," he said with a smile. "Always," she said placing a kiss on his lips. He put his arm around her shoulders like he had so many times before. As they walked towards the main area, Annabeth said, "Chiron said I'm not aloud to stay in your room now that we're together." Percy nodded. "I was actually expecting him to do that."

She nodded. "Luckily, I don't think nightmares are going to be a problem anymore," she said with a smile. "Really?" Percy asked. "Yes. I know that you're safe and I don't have to keep a constant eye on you. Oh and Chiron said something else about a quest. He wants us at the Big House right away." Percy sighed. "The trouble never ends, does it?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head. "No…but you don't want it to, do you?" she said with a smile. He grinned and replied, "No way!"

Annabeth jogged ahead and yelled back, "Race you!" She started to sprint and Percy ran after her. He picked her up and swung her around. They kissed again and Annabeth knew, right then and there, that she would never, ever regret her choice.

**A/N**: Ok so can you guys please tell me what your favourite chapter was (if you have one!) and also I'm putting up my new story in a day or two about a quest based on Twelve Labours of Hercules. Would you guys read that?


End file.
